Talk:Cloudtail
Clan cat through and through On Cloudtail's page in the trivia where it talks about Cloudtail's lack of faith, it mentions Vicky contradicts herself when she says Coudtail doesn't believe in StarClan but will likely end up there when he dies because (and I'm paraphrasing) 'he's a clan cat through and through, regardless of private beliefs'. I don't see how this is a contradiction, since having faith in StarClan isn't required to be a Clan cat. RageSnake (talk) 23:27, March 27, 2019 (UTC) It has to do with him going to StarClan, not him being a Clan cat. Believing in StarClan seems to be one of those "requirements", or something along those lines. She's contradicting herself by saying he'd go there, not that he isn't a Clan cat or something along those lines. I suppose that could be made clearer since it is confusing. Cloudtail early apprentice? Sorry for another Cloudtail post. Would it be a mistake/interesting trivia/etc that Cloudtail was born nearly two gatherings into winter and apprenticed nearly two gatherings into spring? That would make him about three moons old when he becomes an apprentice. He's also apprenticed about two weeks before Ashkit and Fernkit (Fireheart says half a moon) when they were born before him in the Into The Wild, near the end of fall. Fireheart went to a gathering before meeting a pregnant Princess, and he was given Cloudkit a few days before the next one, so he's got to be at least a month younger than Ashfur and Ferncloud. RageSnake (talk) 04:39, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Do you have proof that backs this up? Without concrete proof that you're correct, it cannot be added to the article. Given this series is inconsistent as heck with its ages, I'm not sure we can add this. It's definitely interesting information (and something I never even thought of), but given how skewed the timeline is and how nothing matches up, I'm a bit uneasy with adding it. Cloudsage1.png|Quote 1 Cloudsage2.png|Quote 2 Cloudsage3.png|Quote 3 Cloudsage4.png|Quote 4 Cloudsage5.png|Quote 5 Cloudsage6.png|Quote 6 cloudsage7.png|Quote 7 Cloudsage8.png|Quote 8 cloudsage9.png|Quote 9 cloudsage10.png|Quote 10 Cloudsage11.png|Quote 11 cloudsage12.png|Quote 12 cloudsage13.png|Quote 13 cloudsage14.png|Quote 14 14 screenshots across 4 books I'm dead now. Some of them I wrote the page number instead of screenshotting it because the quote was too far up the page to make it feasable, if that's not reliable enough, I can get the whole pages where they come from. Either way, I understand that it's probably not technically true and might not be necessary to add to his page, since you're right and the timeline in warriors is crazy off. Thank you for your time though! RageSnake (talk) 06:10, April 3, 2019 (UTC) I totally understand that the weirdness with time in warriors would make saying 'Cloudtail became and apprentice at three moons' sketchy. Though I think the point that he's apprenticed before Ash and Fern despite being younger than them could still work, since in the sequence of events in the books Ash and Fern do come before Cloud, even if we ignore how much time actually passes in the books RageSnake (talk) 00:12, May 6, 2019 (UTC)